James Potter Songfic
by Mistress Sadako
Summary: This is a song fic about James Potter, and it goes to the song Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. Um......that's all I guess...


Hanging By A Moment 

**_Hanging By A Moment _**

_By Lifehouse_

About: James Potter

_When: About 6th year, when James is 16._

_ _

_ _

**_Desperate for Changing,_**

**_Starving for truth,_**

**_Closer where I started,_**

**_Chasing after you._**

**_ _**

_There she was, that girl, Lily or whatever. She was sitting with her weird friends. She was so different, shy and sweet. Why did James even bother to look at her? He had no time for girls like her, they didn't even know each other. He was what everyone considered, popular and "cool". He had a Qudditch match in an hour, and he had to get to the stadium to practice.** I bet she isn't even going, James thought to himself as he passed Lily and her friends to get to his broom stuff. He grabbed his broom, the lucky one, and he looked back at her. She didn't even glance at him. She didn't care, she didn't look, it was like he was invisible. **_

_ _

**_I'm falling even more in love with you,_**

**_Letting go of all I've held onto,_**

**_I'm standing here until you make me move,_**

**_I'm hanging by a moment here you with_**

_ _

_James got on the broom, and pushed up into the air. He loved a good Quidditch match. It made him feel alive. Slytherin didn't stand a chance, Gryffindor had won against every team so far. James was an excellent player, what the girls called "the best chaser ever". James focused, and found where the Quaffle was. He grabbed it, and started zooming toward the goal. But he stopped short, right in the air. She was in the stands. Lily had come after all, and she was looking right at him, not smiling nor frowning._

_ _

**_Forgetting all I'm lacking,_**

**_Completely incomplete, _**

**_I'll take your invitation, _**

**_You take all of me…_**

**_ _**

"How could we lose?! They beat us down like a giant stepping on an ant!" Sirius, James's best friend said, smashing one hand into the other angrily. "Oh lighten up, Sirius, everyone tried their best." Remus, James's other best friend said, acknowledging Sirius's comment. "Yea, everyone but James, he was too bust staring off into La La land." Sirius whispered to Remus. Remus frowned, and looked at James. James wasn't listening, he was ignoring all of the people around him. He had played terribly and he knew why. It was all her fault, she distracted him. It was like she was playing with him, teasing him and making him think about her. Of course, that wasn't it, she wasn't like that, but yet, it seemed that way.

_ _

**_Now, I'm falling even more in love with you,_**

**_Letting go of all I've held onto._**

**_I'm standing here until you make me move,_**

**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._**

**_I'm living for all the things I know,_**

**_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._**

**_And I don't know what I'm diving into,_**

**_Just hanging by a moment here with you._**

**_ _**

_James couldn't get her out of his head that night. What kind of game was she playing? What was the catch? Would he win, or would she? And what was the prize? And did he want to win? He rolled over in bed, annoyed and growing impatient. He had to talk to her, tell her what she was doing to him. What was this feeling he kept getting when he saw her. It was like every moment stopped, and he was hanging, a lone, with her face in his mind. It was weird, very…different…he had never felt like this before…_

_ _

**_There's nothing else to lose…_**

**_There's nothing else to find…_**

**_There's nothing in the world, that can change my mind,_**

**_There is nothing else…_**

**_There is nothing else…_**

**_There is nothing else…_**

**_ _**

_James woke up, got dressed quickly. He felt rushed, like he forgot to do something, and had to do it fast or else. He ran into the Common Room, in a hurry, and found it empty. There was something on the floor though. He picked it up, and found that it was a piece of homework, and it had neat, even handwriting on it. There was only one person in the world with this kind of handwriting, and it was her, Lily Evens. James knew what he had to do, weather he liked it or not. _

_ _

**_Desperate for changing,_**

**_Starving for truth,_**

**_Closer where I started,_**

**_Chasing after you._**

**_ _**

_James walked up to the part of the table Lily and her friends sat at. They were talking about Lily's favorite class, Charms. James tapped her on the back with his wand. She spun around, and stared at him. "Here, you dropped this." James said, shoving the homework in her face. She took it and smiled. "Man, I thought this was gone forever," she looked at him, deep in the eyes, "Thank you, James." He nodded, and walked back to his seat. Something weird fluttered in him. She had such beautiful eyes, such glossy hair, such a warm smile. Wait, What was he thinking, Lily was supposed to be his rival, the other player of her game._

_ _

**_I'm falling even more in love with you,_**

**_Letting go of all I've held onto,_**

**_I'm standing here until you make me move,_**

**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you. _**

**_I'm living for all the things I know,_**

**_I'm running and not quite sure where to go,_**

**_And I don't know what I'm diving into,_**

**_Just hanging by a moment here with you._**

**_ _**

_It suddenly came to him. James knew what the game Lily was making him play was called. It came to him, and he knew. It was like a bludger had been blocking his sight, and it had suddenly been whacked away. James knew it, it had to be this. What else would make him feel so weird? Lily's game was so obvious now. James smiled, now understanding. _

_ _

**_Just hanging by a moment…_**

**_Hanging by a moment…_**

**_Hanging by moment…_**

**_ _**

_Lily was making James play the game of love, and James knew it._

_ _

**_Hanging by a moment here with you._**


End file.
